The child of two worlds
by TheFoundersDaughter
Summary: Set after Harbinger. T Pol s pregnant, Trips in a mess. Will their child ever be loved? Or will it be doomed to endure a life full of hatred? Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

A/N hey every one, I watched Harbinger last week and wondered hwat if T`Pol got pregnant beacause of what happened? This is what I think would have happened if she did :) reviews are always wecome :)

Info: T`pol is actually pregnant after what happened in Harbinger. What will happen? What will Trip say? How will they handle the arrival of a human-vulcan hybrid baby?

This wasn`t right. Vulcans never usually felt nauseated unless they ate something that disagreed with them. And as far as T`Pol could remember, she had eaten everything she normally did. Unfortunately, for the past four days she had been feeling constantly sick. Trying, and failing to meditate, her patience had finally worn thin. Getting up from her meditation mat, she makes her way to sickbay.

"Hello T`Pol, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Doctor Phlox smiles as T`Pol walks through the sickbay doors.

"I have been feeling nausease for the past four days," She replies, trying to hold her annoyance out of her voice," I wish to know why please." As a wave of neasea washes over her for the third time today, she puts her delicate hand in front of her mouth, and closes her eyes briefly.

"Come and sit down whilst I scan you, " Phlix says as he leads her to a bio-bed.

Before she has a chance to sit down, the sickness in her throat rises, and she swiftly walks over to the bathroom, and promptly throws up in the toilet. Wiping her mouth, she returns to Phlox.

"I apologize doctor. I have not been feling myself lately." she slowly eases herself into a sitting position on the bio-bed furthest from the doors.

As Phlox scans her, his facial expression changes from one of concern to shock, then to a confused look. "T`Pol...I don`t mean to pry, but have you had a, ah, _relationship_, with another member of the crew? Romantically, I mean..." he trails off.

T`Pol shifts slightly, obviously uncomfortable about the question," Does it matter Phlox?" a slight green flush covers her cheeks.

"Actually, it matters a lot." he passes her his scanner with her bio-readings on it.

When she reads the results, her face pales almost to ivory."This cannot be accurate." She hands the scanner back to him," It is not possible." her shaky voice devieves the strongness she wishes to show," Scan me again, to be sure the readings are valid please." her worry is only shown through the shaky breaths she takes as Phlox scans her again.

When he reads the results for the second time, he smiles," It was accurate T`Pol."

The swoosh of the doors go unnoticed by neither doctor nor patient, so Phlox continues speaking," Congratulations,your going to be a mother," his grin is huge as he now asks," Who,may I ask, is the father?"

Blushing deep green, she starts to tell Phlox, but is interupted by another, broken, voice, "Looks like your _experiment_ worked then." Both aliens turn and see Trip standing just inside the sickbay doors with the previously passing humans outside frozen in place staring into the room.

"Trip..." T`Pol starts, but couldn`t think of anything that could make him feel better. It was almost as if she could feel his resentment and anger. Logic escaped her.

"Save it." with that, Trip stomped out of sickbay, clearly in a rage.

Phlox, who was turning his head back and forth between the Vulcan, who had crossed her arms over her stomache and had hung her head, tand the still frozen humans outside." I take it _he_ is..."

"The father? Yes..."her voice barely audible. A lone tear escaping her. She felt rejected, but more than that, she felt that the child was rejected. Her child. Trip`s child. _Their _child. Now she undersood the meaning of heartbroken.

A/N Sooooo whatcha think? Theres gonna be more chapters to come so no worries :D feedback is always welcome !


	2. Chapter 2

A/N hey every one, soo heres the second chapter ! enjoy :)

Info: T`pol is actually pregnant after what happened in Harbinger. What will happen? What will Trip say? How will they handle the arrival of a human-vulcan hybrid baby?

Trip was pacing back and forth in his quarters._ What the hell just happened?_ he asked himself in his head. He always wanted kids, but not from an alleged experiment. Leaning his forehead on his window he brings his fist up to slam the wall. _What have I done?_ he thinks to himself, as the memory of what happened in Sickbay.

_"Looks your experiment worked then." he looks at her with cold eyes._

_"Trip..." sadness and guilt obvious in her eyes, but he didnt see it._

_"Save it." and with that he stormed out of Sickbay into the crowd of people staring at him._

He knew T`Pol was lying when she said he was an experiment, but the fact that she said that and then turned out to be pregnant made him think it wasn`t a lie after all. After punching his wall again, he makes his way down to engineering. On his way he gained quite a few shifty stares and whispered comments, of which the words he could not decifer.

Rumors spread like wildfire across the ship about T`Pol and Trips supposed unborn child.

When T`Pol entered the bridge and took her post, only 10 minutes after she had seen Phlox, everyone on the bridge went silent and stared at her including Captain Archer, but the moment she lifted her head the other officers lowered their heads to their posts.

"May I help you?" T`Pol asked without looking up from the scans in front of her.

The crew exchanged glances, then all eyes settled on Hoshi,"Fine, I`ll ask." Turnig her attention to T`Pol, whom was now looking at her expectantly," Is it true?"

"Is what true?" her eyes slightly flickering down.

"That your...That your pregnant."Hoshi`s eyes avoid T`Pol`s like the plague as she carries on," And apparently it`s..."She takes a long breath"it`s Trips kid"

All the blood in her body rushes to her cheeks, and her eyes widen significantly,"I...Would rather not discuss this...matter," averting her eyes from everyone in the bridge, and looking down at her console.

After a minute or two Archer begins to speak"T`Pol-" but is cut off by T`Pols angry voice.

"I said I did not want to discuss it!" A green flush covering her cheeks, and her eyes shooting daggers at her captain.

Archer looks away from her eyes and sighs,"Go to your quarters." He looks back up at her "Thats an order Sub-Commander." He orders her as soon as he see`s the argument in her face.

Shooting even more daggers his way, she makes her way to the turbo-lift and crosses her arms.

Whilst walking in the corridor towards her quarters, she also gained quite a lot of hushed conversations and stares, to say this annoyed her would be an understatement.

~3 hours later~

The Comm made T`Pol snap out of her meditation,"Archer to T`Pol."

"T`Pol here," She replies through the Comm.

"I expext you my ready room in 10 minutes."

"Captain, with all do respect-"

"Thats an order," Archers voice rings through the Comm system.

T`Pol sighs deeply,"Yes...Captain." and with that walks out of her quarters.

~Engineering~

"Archer to Tucker," Captain Archers voice rings through Engineering.

Trip runs up to the Comm,"Trip here Cap`n,"

"Could you come to my ready room in 10 minutes?"

"Sure Cap`n, be right there," And he also,makes his way to the Captain`s ready room.

To Be Continued...

A/N Oooooh whats gonna happen in the confrontation? I know T`Pols proper out of character buuuut thats being preg for you :P feedback always wecome :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Heyya everyone ! I absolutely LOVED all of your reviews =D**

**For anyone who is also reading my NCIS story, I`ve got a major twist in it but I`m trying to put it in right :/ might be another few days until I put up another chapter but I assure you, you will not be dissapointed. But enough of my other story...Chapter 3 is up and running, enjoy :)**

**Italics are thoughts and flashbacks.**

T`Pol sat on the couch in Archers ready room, waiting for the rant to begin. But the fact that she had been sitting there for the past two minutes and he had said nothing was starting to worry her. He was never this silent. Ever. Just as she was about to ask her Captain about his silence, a bell rang through the room.

"Come in."

And much to T`Pol`s horror, in walked Trip._This CANNOT be happening! _

"Trip, please, Take a seat." Archer motioned to the same couch that T`Pol was sitting on._ Oh Jon, if you weren`t my Cap`n, you would SO be dead. _Trip glares at him but obliges and sits down next to T`Pol, who herself is shooting daggers at Archer through her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Archer asks the question everyone on board is asking,"So, mind telling me how this happened?" He signals at T`Pol, obviously refering to her pregnancy.

T`Pol replies quietly," I would...rather not." knowing full-well they would have to explain. Whether they wanted to or not.

"It wasn`t a request." Archer says sternly, glaring at them both as they share an embarressed and worried look.

Trip starts,"It was just a one-night thing. Neither of us knew it was gonna happen...Well she probably did, but anyway. it was when we were having our neuro-pressure session about a month ago...She still won`t admit it, but she was jelouse that I was spending so much time with a MACO, and not with her." he flashes a small grin at her.

"I was NOT jelouse!" T`Pol glares at him.

"Yeah you were," his grin getting bigger,_ This is fun._

"I was not." her glare getting more and more deadly with every passing second."If my memory is satisfactory, then I do recall that _you_ were the jelouse one."

Seeing the threat in her eyes, Trip hold`s his hands up in defeat,"All right, all right." Then just quiet enough for T`Pol`s sensitive ears to hear he whispers,"You were." With that comment she squeezes his pressure point in his neck. The crew in the Bridge heard his scream, and were quite thankful they were not Hoshi or Travis, who are both pressing their ears up against the Readyroom door, listening to every word that was being said.

Pulling their heads away to rub their ringing ears, they turn to an expectant crew.

Both look at eachother and share a grin,"Trip`s definately the dad!" They chorus.

Smiles follow that news, as does a lot of conversation. "I Wonder how they`ll handle it?" "Will they get demoted to Earth work?" "Will they raise the kid together or will she take it away to Vulcan?".

Because of T`Pol`s sensitive hearing, she heard all of these questions flying though the Bridge, and scowled, because she know`s that they`ll have to face them. But the one thing she knew she wouldn`t do was take Trip`s child away from him.

"W-what was that for?" Trip groans, rubbing the point on his neck, where she had hurt him.

"That, was for telling me that I was jelouse when I was not." she replies cooly, staring him in the eyes.

Archer, who had watched this argument in awe, muttered to himself," Just like an old married couple." With that comment, both Trip and T`Pol`s heads swivelled round and at exactly the same time say,"Excuse me?!" but the fact that they had said it at the same time just made Archer grin like a bafoon. "Well they do say you can`t see love even if it`s staring you in the face..."He muses, but this just confuses them more. Archer laughs at the oblivious look in their faces," You might not see the love, but everyone else can."

Trip and T`Pol look at eachother briefly,"Sir...What _are_ you talking about?" Trip asks bewildered.

Again Archer laughs,"You...two...hehe...you must be _blind_ not to see it!"_Oh my God, they can be SO thick sometimes!_" You -yes you two- are in LOVE!" he blurts out, hands flying up in the air in exasperation.

Both Commanders are now avoiding eachothers eyes. Clearing his throat, Trip speaks up,"I`ve gotta get back to engineering Sir...excuse me..." and he leaves the room, followed by T`Pol who had made an excuse about "needing to meditate."

_Perfect... _Acher grins to himself as he turns to finish reading a security update.

That night, neither Trip nor T`Pol could get to sleep. T`pol because she knew that Archer was right...she _did_ love him, but also because she could now sense the presence of her child. Their daughter.

Trip because _he_ knew Archer was right, and now he wanted to say something to T`Pol. To say sorry for the way he reacted earlier that day, to say he`d be there for her and the baby. Making a quick-fire decision, he swings his legs out of his bunk and puts on a navy blue t-shirt and jogging bottoms, over his boxers, and walks out of his quaters; to T`Pol`s quarters.

Lying on her side in her bunk, T`Pol`s mind is full of questions, ones that she cannot answer;_Will the Trellium-D in my blood affect her? Does Charles even want the child? Will her health be at risk for being Human AND Vulcan? Will-_ Her thoughts are disrupted by her doors chiming.

Sighing audibly, she lifts herself off of her bunk, walks to her door and presses the button to open it. And there, standing sheepishly infront of her, is Trip.

"Hey...Can...can we talk ?"

**A/N ok I really am shocked myself that it came to this because I was going to have them forgive and forget in this chapter, but as I continued writing it didn`t feel right to do that. My next chapter should be up by next week if earlier. This chapter IS longer than usual, so please don`t complain about the shortness of it.**

**R&R please, but no flames if you dont mind :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Heyy everyone, okay this is probably going to end up being lovey dovey but I`m not actually that sure at the moment to be quite honest. Now, the bedroom conversation...Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Star Trek Enterprise, but if I did this would have happened and it would have ran the whole 7 series and be a movie!**

**Italics are thoughts and flashbacks.**

"Hey...Can...can we talk?"

T`Pol is shocked to see him, but moves to the side to allow him entrance into her quarters. He steps in and she closes her door. Turning to Trip, she see`s him just standing awkwardly in the middle of her room.

"Do you want to sit down?" She asks, avoiding eye contact. Both of them are thinking about what the Captain had said earlier.

"Nah, I`d rather stand if you don`t mind..." He replies, his voice quieter than usual. When he looks back at T`Pol, she was still standing up, her arms folded in front of her. his eyes can`t help but look over her blue silk pyjamas, and slim body._ How on Earth can a baby be inside a body that tiny?_

"I just wanted to, um, apologize for...for freakin` out earlier..." He runs a hand through his hair.

"No. If anyone should apologize it will be me. Your reaction was understandable considering the facts." Un-crossing her arms, T`Pol walks over to her bed and sits down. "I do not blame you for your anger. I knew my words had angered you, I was just not sure as to how much until this morning. I thought you would see that my words were not true."

Trip looks at her, an eyebrow raised and his lips curling into a smirk," So you really were jealous?" he chuckles, trying to lift the mood slightly.

" I did harbour some jealousy." T`Pol reluctently admits. This revelation puts a smile on Trip`s face. He sits down next to T`Pol and takes one of her hands with his,"It`s gonna be okay T`Pol. I know it."

"I will have to speak to my mother about this, as you will with your parents."

Trip laughs lightly when he thinks about his mam`s reaction,"Yeah, well lets worry about that tomorrow. Kay hon?"

Leaning her head on his shoulder, she sighs in defeat,"Okay Charles. I will try not to think about it tonight."

"Good," Trip kisses the top of her head,"Now get some sleep. My dad always told me how cranky pregnant women are when they have no sleep." That earned him a again, he repeats,"Sleep. Please?"At the `please` T`Pol meerly nods. Trip pulls her into a cuddle as he lies them both down on her bunk.

No more words are spoken, and eventually they fall asleep in eachothers arms, listening to eachothers heartbeats and shallow breaths.

"Mother." T`Pol says to her mother the next day through a sub-space comm, holding her hand out in the traditional greeting.

"Daughter. What is it you wish to speak to me of ?" T`Les`s peircing eyes bore into T`Pol`s. T`Pol shifts her gaze and breaths deeply.

"I have done a great dishonour."

"And what is this dishonour you speak of? Your emotions have been in turmoil all day, aswell as yesterday." T`Les`s face is as stoic as ever.

T`Pol takes another steadying breath."It concerns one of my collueges, Commander Tucker..."_ What is my mother going to think?_ "We...are expecting a child. A daughter to be more specific."

Anger flashes over T`Les`s features for the minutest of milliseconds before her face became the same expressionless faque came back,"Are you bonded with this Commander Tucker?"

"I am unsure at the moment present." She replied cooly, but still averting her eyes from her mothers.

T`Les sighs,"The Vulcan high council have to know about this. You`re pregnant with a Humans child, and are possibly bonded with him." Her stoic face showing no emotion, exept in her eyes. Flames burn in her eyes as she looks at her daughter.

"Mother, I wish to terminate my engagement with Koss. If I am indeed bonded to Charles, then my marriage to Koss would not be real if I had to marry him." Now T`Pol looks into T`Les`s eyes,"I will not raise my child away from her father. I know the pain of growing up without a father, I will not let my daughter endure that." the feirceness T`Les see`s in her daughters eyes is one that makes her unwilling to argue.

"T`Pol, I did not say anything about Koss, nor about raising the child from her father, but it would be best for both you and the child to live on Vulcan. Raise her as a Vulcan, it has been done before."

"When has that _ever _been done before? No other Human-Vulcan child has ever existed." _What is my mother talking about?_ her face twisting in confusion.

Now it`s time for T`Les to avoid looking in her daughters eyes."Not half-Human children, but half-Romulan children. It has happened more than once my daughter." _Why on Vulcan did I bring this up? She is going to suspect about her father. _she thinks warily.

"Mother, there are no Vulcan-Romulan Hybrids in the Vulcan High Council directory. I have worked there for many years, before transferring to Starfleet."

"The Vulcan High Council keep the Hybrids secret. Making the children believe they are full Vulcan`s, but with one parent deseased. Whether that parent be the mother or the father, depends on which is the Vulcan or Romulan."

Through out T`Les`s speech, T`Pol`s stoic expression had been slowly breaking, and now her eyes are wide, and her mouth is slightly open. "Give me an example of one such child."

A slight green flush covers T`Les`s cheeks, as she says, quiter than her normal voice,"You."

**A/N The fact about T`Pol being half-Romulan was actually going to happen if they had had a fifth series, the producer said so himself. If anyone has any ideas for the baby`s name, I might use it, I`m thinking about T`Keira, but I`m not toally sure... R&R please =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hiiiii everyone :D Sooo thank you for the reviews, I might use T`Mir Oldguy73 but tbh I`m not all too sure on that name, i want it to have a mixed name cuz Keira is an actual human girl name, but add the T` and it automatically becomes Vulcan...hmm...Aaannnyyyyway my new chappy is up :D hope you enjoy it ;)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don`t own Star trek Enterprise, well, if you dont count this story...lol**

**T`Pol`s P.O.V.**

_"You."_

Me. No, I knew my father. He died when I was only seven years old, but I can still remember him. He died of the Pa`Nar syndrome. I still remember the day my mother told me he died...

_"T`Pol?" T`Les`s voice rings out throughout her house._

_A little girl, in a pink top and green trousers, very pixie-looking with her pointy ears and short hair, emerged from her bedroom."Mother? Is father alright?"_

_Pain cascaded through the womans eyes as she spoke to her daughter,"He will not be coming home T`Pol. His condition was too severe."_

_Tears started to form in the childs eyes as she stared at T`Les in disbelief. Eventually her war against her emotions was lost, and her tears cascaded down her cheeks. "He`s...dead?" T`Pol`s voice was higher pitched than it normally would be. Than it normally __**should**__ be._

_T`Les looks down at her child and replies,"Yes. He is in peace now child, you must realize that. His Katra is with his family now."_

_"And he wasn`t at peace with_ us?_" T`Pol shouted, her emotions flying. Not able to look at her mother anymore, she ran into her room and slammed the door. Loudly. She stayed inside her room crying for well over an hour._

"I knew my father. He may have died when I was seven, but I knew him." I say."He was not Romulan. And my DNA is purely Vulcan, Mother." I retort to her illogic words.

"Yes he was. But the man you grew up with was not your father, he was my husband, whom I married after I grew pregnant - with you - by encouragement of the High Council. Tovik was not your father. As for your DNA, Vulcan and Romulan DNA are almost identical, with only one gene differing." My mother`s voice rings in my sensitive ears as she reveals to me who the man I always knew as my father, is not my father.

"I must go. I have duties to attend to." I can feel tears stinging in my eyes, and try to blink them away. I cannot show weakness in my emotions in front of her.

"T`Pol-" My mother starts, but I cut her off,"I must go."

Without saying goodbye, I shut off the Sub-Space communcator and walk over to my meditation candle, light it, and sit-down cross-legged and close my eyes.

The white fog of my mind is the only place can let my emotions show. Only in my mind do I now cry.

**Trip`s P.O.V.**

When I woke up this morning, T`Pol was still sleeping. Which is unusual for her, she`s usually up earlier than anyone on the ship. She was snuggled into my chest, and her face looked...peaceful. It`s odd, cause I`ve never seen her that calm or tranquil before...

I was very careful when I got off of the bunk not to wake her, but still ended up making her stir.

"Charles?" Her silk voice murmered.

I squatted down next to her and stroked her hair,"I`m goin` to Engineering hon, go back sleep yeah?"

"Mmhmm.." T`Pol hummed sleepily as her mind went unconcious again.

~18:00~

A sudden grief flows through me as I examine a faulty relay. Don`t know where that came from... Oh well, it`s shift change now and me wants some peacan pie! Finding out you`re going to be a dad is...well. I don`t really have a word for it. It`s a shock thats for sure. God, how the hell am I gonna explain this to my parents? They`re majorly religious and don`t believe in kids before marriage. Shit shit shit. My ma`s gonna kill me! And my dad...well he`ll probably be okay about it, but I`m not counting on smooth sailing. Especially since T`Pol`s Vulcan...

Last night she said something about having to tell her mam about the whole, pregnancy...I`m betting her ma`s not going to be _that_ happy with her.

Urgh, my head hurts with all this galactic family thinking. _Get to the messhall you numpty _I think to myself whileI look up from the floor, which I had been staring at while I`d been walking around the ship, away from engineering, and realize I`m about four foot away from the messhall doors. Huh, seems like even when I`m not paying any attention to ANYTHING, my feet take me to food.

I walk up to the counter and grab a plate of peacan pie and look round for a seat anywhere.

~20:24~

After talking with Jon for a bit...well a couple of hours really...I head over to T`Pol`s quarters. I`m still getting funny looks from random crewmen over the ship. Then again, I`m guessing the only reason Jon knew about us and the baby was because of rumours, and theres plenty of those in this ship...

When I enter her quaters, she`s sitting on the floor infront of her meditation candle. Her eyes are closed but her cheecks are stained with tears. Tears? What`s going on?

I sit down cross-legged infront of her and touch her arm lightly and her eyes snap open, her face a picture of pain and sadness. "Hey," I wipe away a tear from her face with my thumb, "you alright hon?"

She quickly wiped the tears from her face, and placed her mask back on."I am fine." Her voice is shaky, only slightly, but I can hear it.

"You sure T`Pol? You were _crying_." I remember what she said last night...about telling her ma about the baby. Maybe things didn`t go too well..."Did...did things not go down so well with your ma?"

"No." Was her one word reply.

"What happened? You can tell me y'know." I say when she hesitates.

"Our converstation revealed a...disturbing, revelation about my parentage." She closes her eyes and sighs."My father, was not the man whom I lived with through my early childhood." She looks down at the floor. She waits a few seconds before speaking again."My father is Romulan. Phlox has confirmed it"

I feel my expression change from concern to shock, then back to concern. I lean forward and gather her into my arms."Oh my God. T'Pol, I`m so sorry..." She leans her head into the crook of my throat, letting another tear escape her eyes.

We sit like this, totally confortable with it, for about an hour, until she falls asleep.

I softly kiss the top of her head, pick her up, and lay her down in her bunk. I lay across from her, and smile at her sleeping figure. "Sweet dreams Hon." Then I, myself go to sleep.

**A/N Wow, I wasn`t expecting it to go this way! Oh well, hope you liked it, and pretty please R&R. I has cyber cookies :) x**


	6. AN

**Hello, okay I'm just going to get straight to the point... I'm quitting this story. I really have no clue of where I'm going with it, and I have 5 other stories of which I do have a set story line for. I'm sorry for anyone who has actually really liked this story, but I just can't continue it. :(**

**If anybody would be willing to steal the story and do it, please leave review, and I'll hand over all rights.**

**Again I'm really sorry. :( :( :(**

**Bye bye for now :)**

**~charl~**


End file.
